Una muerte tan amargo como dulce
by The demon I fell in love with
Summary: Los últimos momentos de la vida de Eren fueron entre los brazos del Levi, sus últimos y desgarradores pensamientos , el dolor, la pena... Descubre como fue el abrazo de la muerte que se llevó el cuerpo de Eren.


Siempre supe que el amor era trágico, irónico y contradictorio, pero nunca me imaginé que la muerte pudiera llegar a ser tan dulce y amarga a iguales cantidades. La persona de la que yo estaba, estoy y estaré enamorado tuvo que matarme, él me clavó una espada, sintiendo en su propia piel como si el afilado filo de esta recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo, desgarrando su piel, hundiéndose con crueldad en el mismo lugar en la que yo la tenía.

Cuando eso pasó, cuando perdí en control en mi forma de titán, antes de morir me sacó de dentro, pude ver como sus fríos y grises ojos se volvían cálidos. Era cierto, a él le dolía más que a mí. Tardé bastante en morir, supongo que me resistía a irme de su lado, desde el fondo de mi corazón nunca quise dejarlo solo. Él era frío y cruel, pero me necesitaba y eso yo lo sabía. Este pensamiento se clavaba y dolía mucho más que la espada que me estaba matando.

Antes de morir solo pude darle las gracias por haber cuidado de mí, porque al estar a su lado, aunque fuera como subordinado, él me proporcionaba más felicidad de la que nunca hubiera podido desear. Creo seriamente que nuestros corazones estaban unidos, unidos por el rojo hilo del destino que es caprichoso y desalmado, te muestra la persona con la que estás destinada a estar, con la que serías feliz el resto de tu vida, pero la pone al otro lado de un precipicio sin fin.

En los momentos antes de que mi corazón dejara de latir y mis respiraciones se cortaran para siempre, pude notar como todo su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía, nuestros corazones estaban unidos, él sentía el mismo dolor que yo, no, más, porque desde ese momento él tuvo que vivir sin mí a su lado. Con los últimos latidos de mi corazón escuché como el suyo se agitaba y algo empezó a caer por mi cara. Estaba llorando. Verlo llorar fue mucho más doloroso que nada de lo que me había sucedido en la vida, él no lloraba, él era fuerte, pero yo le tenía delante de mí abrazando mi cuerpo casi inerte con las manos temblando, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y suplicándome que me quedara a su lado, que no lo dejara solo. El capitán me estaba dejando ver su parte más humana, su parte más débil, no pude evitar conmoverme, con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban, y de verdad que hice un grandísimo esfuerzo, alcé mi mano y acaricié su cara, al momento mi mano cayó porque mis músculos ya no la sujetaban. Volví a notar que algo corría por mi mejilla, pero esta vez no eran las lágrimas de Levi, eran las mías, de verdad que no quería dejarle solo. Mis ojos se cerraban, quería dormir, quería descansar para siempre, pero no te puedes hacer a la idea de cuantas ganas tenía de quedarme a su lado, porque el amargo abrazo de la muerte no me llevara tan rápido.

Las últimas palabras que escuché en mi vida fueron suyas y sinceramente no creo que me hubiera podido morir de una manera más dulce, nunca olvidaré las palabras que con la voz temblorosa pronunció entre quejidos y desesperación "Maldito mocoso, ¿quién te dijo que podías morirte antes que yo?" sus palabras se entrecortaban por el llanto y el dolor. Ya no notaba la agonía que me producía el no poder respirar bien, ni siquiera notaba la espada clavada en mi espalda, estaba muy tranquilo, me estaba quedando dormido sin poder evitarlo, pero seguí luchando, tratando de conseguir apenas unos segundos más entre los cálidos y temblorosos brazos de Levi.

Justo antes de que mis ojos se cerraran pude notar como me miraba intentando sonreír y contener las lágrimas, quería darme la mejor muerte posible, sin darse cuenta de que la mejor manera ya me la estaba dando sin saberlo. Morir abrazado por él era la muerte más dulce que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

Me fui quedando dormido poco a poco, mis párpados pesaban y cada vez me costaba más oír lo que Levi decía, me suplicaba que me mantuviera despierto, que luchara. Ya no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para luchar, estaba tan cansado. Finalmente dejé de respirar, mi corazón ya no latía, Levi pasó abrazando mi cadáver horas, no quería dejarme solo, ni si quiera cuando estaba muerto.

He visto muchas veces mirar al heichou observar el cielo, sin saber que yo estaba a su lado, nunca me fui de ahí, era solo que él no podía verme. Un día, luchando contra un titán salió muy malherido, tirado en una camilla, con el pecho completamente lleno de sangre, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo, múltiples fracturas y huesos rotos, pero aunque el tiempo había pasado la herida más profunda en él seguía siendo la de su corazón.

Fruto de la desesperación, la soledad, trató de acabar con su vida, pero cuando iba a clavarse la espada que lo mataría, la misma que me mató a mí, lo agarré de las manos y le grité que parara, sin saber cómo ni por qué el paró y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin posibilidad de pararlas. Nuestros corazones, incluso muerto, seguían unidos. En ese momento comprendí que mis sentimientos no eran unilaterales, él también estaba enamorado de mí.

Heichou, yo te esperaré en el cielo, no tengas prisa en venir, vive por los dos.


End file.
